Many drugs and vaccines are administered intravenously, so that the agent is directly available in the bloodstream and reaches its intended site at a significant concentration. The chief obstacle to treatment strategies involving macromolecules is their generally poor bioavailability, resulting in either ineffective treatment or in high dosages that significantly limit their therapeutic applications due to cost.